


Day 3

by pervert_thoughts



Series: Icha Icha Paradise [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts





	Day 3

Will be added soon, I promise! Just having small problems with this one....


End file.
